bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suì-Fēng (Blankslate)
Sui-Feng (often romanized as Soifon) is the former captain of the 2nd division and the former Commander of the Omitsukido. She is a citizen of Yūrei Ōkoku as well as the current wife of Akisame and mother of Evelyn-Fon. Appearance Soifon's appearance has altered slightly since her time with the Gotei 13. Her hair is now somewhat longer in length and is somewhat darker in shade and messy, though she still keeps her two signature hair braids. She is also a little taller than before and she now wears three ear rings on her left ear. Personality Though her appearance has changed, Soifon's attitude has remained the same more or less. She is still cold towards those she has little interest for, and she is often prone to hard action against people that annoy her to an extent. This conflicts heavily with the attitude of her husband's, who she often picks on for being so laid back. She still trains herself in Hakuda combat, not wanting to let her skills decay should they ever come in handy later on. Despite this, Soifon has become somewhat more docile and warmer than before, thanks to spending so much time with Akisame. For instance, she always tries to be polite near people of importance and cares dearly for people who have previously suffered for her actions, namely Haralson and Brina McTavish. She loves Akisame very much and she usually gets upset over his desires to make her happy, wishing that he wouldn't push himself so much for her sake and her sake alone. History During the events of Wrath of the Archdemon, Soifon had battled Ultharon the Mighty, a Gran Vasto Lorde who was preparing to invade Soul Society. During this fight, she lost her beloved mentor Yoruichi Shihoin and was nearly killed herself. Later in Soul Society, Ultharon attacked and killed numerous Gotei 13 members, including Head Captain Yamamoto. In his dying breath, Yamamoto gave his current Vice Captain, Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen, his rank of Head Captain, much to her surprise. She later helped the new Head Captain lead the counter-attack against Ultharon and used her bankai to destroy Ultharon's massive portal, which he was using to colonize Soul Society. After an arduous battle, Furuidensho managed to d efeat the Gran Vasto Lorde and peace was once again restored. Sometime after the incident, Soifon enlisted a new Vice Captain named Brina McTavish into her service. Brina had shown impressive prowess in the Onmitsukido Corps, and Soifon believed that she was worthy enough to take up her former Vice Captain's mantle. Within a year, Brina had learned most of Soifon's techniques and they both became good friends to each other. This peace was soon shattered when Soifon recieved orders from the Central 46 that Brina's mother, Evelyn who was also the Captain of the 8th division, was a possible Red Sun spy and that she needed to be killed. Taking this as an opprotunity to test Brina's loyalty to her division, she sent her apprentice out to kill her own mother. Brina did so, but she killed all of the Onmitsukido troopers that were with her out of rage and sorrow. Realizing her mistake, Soifon tracked Brina down and confronted her, not for the sake of duty, but rather for their relationship. An emotional battle erupted and both fighters were left heavily wounded. Brina managed to escape, leaving a guilt ridden Soifon behind. After a few more years of service, Soifon decided that she had lost enough at the hands of Soul Society. She quit their service and left with her newly confirmed boyfriend, Akisame. It wasn't a few years after that, that Akisame proposed to her and they lived as a family within the Yurei Okoku, hoping to leave her actions in the past behind. Synoposis *Izanami no Jido: Chichi no Tsumi *Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi *Izanami no Jidō: Repercussions *Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life *Izanami no Jidō: Mother, Forgive Me... *Izanami no Jidō: Breed of Instrumentality Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: As required of her former position of Captain of the Gotei 13 as well as the Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force, Seu-Feng holds a incredibly high amount of spiritual energy, able to use that to her advantage to her both swift and powerful Hakuda/Kido hybrid techniques without tiring easily. 'Hakuda Master: '''As a former bodyguard and aide of Yoruichi Shihoin, Seu-Feng was personally tutored by one of the foremost practitioners in Hakuda, honing the skills taught by her idol and mentor to a prodigiously high degree, later succeeding her after the vanishing souls case. She assumed the role as both Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force as well as being Captain of the 2nd Division, her skills in Hakuda combat revered by all the Soul Society as being one of her foremost skills and preferred forms of fighting. Despite being retired from the Stealth Force, Seu-Feng still retains her knowledge of close combat scenarios and most of her Hakuda training kept at a daily basis, retaining her combat prowess in hand-to-hand. Kido Master: Relationships Akisame Soifon's relationship with her husband is unlike any other relationship she has had in the past. For the first little while, Soifon expressed nothing but sour antagonism towards his laid back and uncaring attitude. However as they became somewhat closer during the events of Ultharon's invasion, she soon began to show feelings of attraction towards him. As her first "boyfriend" she was utterly clueless as how to court Akisame. A good example would be when she bought him a wedding ring on their first date. She is often hard on her husband, criticizing his laid back and quiet nature. She also criticizes him for going to great lengths to please her, as she wants him to use more of his efforts in helping others. Despite this, she loves Akisame greatly, even giving him the nickname "Aki". Evelyn-Fon As her first child, Soifon cares for Evelyn greatly. She is very protective of her and she becomes upset over her daughter's constant attempts to please her. She also wishes for Evelyn to not live a life of violence like she once had, warning her about the dangers of Soul Society when Evelyn asked to join the Gotei 13. She is also worried about her daughter's sanity, as she becomes rather disturbing during confrontations and her Spiritual Pressure is equal to that of a Vice Captain's. Brina McTavish As her treacherous Vice Captain, Soifon initially held Brina in low regard, believing that she deserved to die. Later on however, she tries to make friends with her former lieutinant after meeting her in a town, only to have a violent confrontation afterwords. Later on, Brina attacked and slaughtered the village population. Soifon confronted her and attempted to kill her, but her pregnancy gave Brina a clear edge. She mercilessly beat Soifon to the brink of death, but spares her out of pity for her child. Later on after that, they soon forgave each other and became close friends. Haralson McTavish At first, the relationship between the two was almost violent. Soifon didn't like Haralson due to his somewhat sociopathic attitude towards her and her husband, and Haralson didn't like her because of her being the cuprit for essentially dividing and destroying his family. Later on however, the two began to accept each other as their circumstances caused them to apologize with one another, Soifon doing it more so than Haralson. Though he remains distant from her husband Akisame, Haralson remains friends with the former Captain to this day. Behind the Scenes/Trivia *Her and Akisame's theme song is "Stay and Drown" by Finger Eleven. *She has way more powers than this I know, but I don't feel like putting all the updated stuff. *The two pictures were made by ashegray winds and HinataSenpai, respectivley. Quote(s): *(To Haralson McTavish) ''"A Soul Reaper must be prepared to take lives for the sake of the innocent. Even if it means taking the lives of those you hold dearest. It is the way of the Gotei 13. ''You of all people should know this." ''